


He should have known

by WickedBlackWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean should have known, Hurt, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Post-Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBlackWings/pseuds/WickedBlackWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realize Lucifer is out of the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He should have known

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. English isn't my native language so I'm sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar.

He should have known. 

Looking back, he should have realized something was off.

Dean had walked into a room at the bunker finding Cas elbow deep in documents. More papers, books and files spread all over the floor.

“Cas? What are you doing?” he asked the angel.

“Hello Dean” Cas voice rumbled deep and the angel turned to face him. “I’m trying to find something to draw Amara out, but there’s nothing here.” Cas looked annoyed.

“And then you just start wrecking the joint?” Cas send Dean a glare and Dean hold his hand up in defense. “Hey I get it, I want her gone as much as you do, but we have to keep our heads together in this”

Dean turned to start picking up some of the papers on the floor. He was caught off-guard when a strong hand grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

“You’re right, Dean… - we should keep our heads together” Cas was standing way to close for Deans likening. He could feel the hot breath of the angel on his lips and he was glad Cas still had a grip at his shirt or his knees might had buckled under him. 

“Uhm Cas..? wha… what are you doing??” Dean’s heart had speeded up. 

“Just something I have wanted to do for a very long time” His voice was so low and his lips so close to Deans ear that Dean had to concentrate on breathing normal. This couldn’t be happening. This was the can of worms Dean never wanted to open. The thoughts of his best friend he always buried deep deep down, where no one would ever find them. However, there he was, Cas – Angel of the Lord, having him pinned against a wall like that time in the ally all those years ago. Only this time Cas wasn’t beating the shit out of him. This time he had his lips so close to Deans just as Dean had pictured it, when he had drunken too much and weren’t able to control his mind wandering. Cas was breathing heavily and all Dean had to do was lean forward to catch those perfect pink lips with his own. Dean closed his eyes.

A mocking laughter filled the silence and Dean’s eyes snapped open. Cas was laughing at him.

“You were really going to kiss him?? Wow this is even better than I had imagined it to be. This is priceless” The angel was laughing so hard now and Dean was frozen at the spot. “I mean, I was just trying to teach my stupid brother a lesson, but now I see you two…” Cas pointing between Dean and himself “You were both so deep in the closet that you didn’t even know it. This is SO funny!!”

The truth hit Dean like a frying pan!

“Lucifer!!” 

“Well tada – Cat’s out of the back I guess, but this was so worth it” The angel/devil was still trying to catch his breath. “If you only know how many unholy thoughts my little brother have about you. Whu. What does he mean by Pizzaman?? You know, I really counted on you to become all homophobic and start shouting at poor Cas. But who could know that Thee Dean Winchester, the ladies man, was as gay as they get. Well I tell you one thing… Castiel sure didn’t.”

“You let him go you son of a bitch!” Dean throw himself at Lucifer. “How did you even get in there? I thought you had to have consent to jump somebody.”

“Wow easy there tiger.” Lucifer hold his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Who said I didn’t get it? Little Cas here said the big Y E S to me” Dean felt the world crumple around him.

“Why Cas? Why would you do such a stupid thing?” Dean said feeling heavy.

“Hmm let’s see shall we? Our friend here didn’t think much of himself. He wasn’t someone who was needed. You could say he felt – expendable!” Lucifer stared hard at Dean. The words felt like a punch in Deans guts. Lucifer walked closer “Cas didn’t want you to lose your baby brother again, even though I must interject I had preferred that. But he knew you needed me to beat big bad auntie Amara. It wasn’t like you loved him or something. Cas was basically the third wheel in the Winchester duo.”

“That is not true! Cas is family. He knew that!” Dean was shouting now.

“Yes family. You do care so much about family. Like you cared for Adam?” Dean’s face turned white when Lucifer brought up his half-brother’s name. “Oh did you forget about him? He’s still in the cage you know. – Not doing great. How many of your so-called “family” did you get killed? In the end, the only one you care about is Sam, and Castiel knew it.”

Dean couldn’t take the mocking tone in Lucifer’s voice any longer. A lump had formed in his throat, but he kept eye contact with the Devil. “Cas I know you are still in there. I will find a way to get you back. Listen to me you stupid angel. You. Are. NOT. Expendable!! You hear me?! I need you back with me!”

Lucifer just rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, you’ll gank me, smite me or something in that direction. But sorry to say Deano, I have work to do, so call me if you find something useful.”

And with that he was gone.

Dean fell to his knees, a tear running down his cheek. 

“Cas, please come back to me”

Dean wished he’d known.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic. It have been up for a while and now I'm finally ready for some feedback. Please leave me a comment


End file.
